La bestia del dragon
by Gio-zzel-95
Summary: A ese monstro le gusta el sexo, le encanta que lo torturen y rompan sin piedad alguna sus entrañas, que su piel se mancille por el dolor de los golpes recibidos, quien es ese monstro, esa bestia peor que su atacante, díganme, que alguien conteste, quien es Joey Wheleer? yaoi.


ECHO POR: NORMA GISSELA DONAIRE

La sombra alejada de la vida admira la soledad que reina des de hace mucho tiempo, demasiado, tanto que la luna se canso de llamarlo y el sol se entristeció al no poder tocarlo.

Sus mieles ojos ya no brillan y su piel tostada se transformo en una manta blanca, tan transparente y suave que hasta los dioses la añoran.

La luna reflejaba la miseria de su alma, reflejaba altanera la gran miseria que su vida, se escurría por su pecho la canción dolorosa, sus sentidos se nublaban como siempre, no sabía cómo o cuando las cosas e volvieron un caos, poso sus manos como siempre en su cuerpo demacrado, ya no era ni la sombra del que fue, ni siquiera su propia imitación seria creíble, sacudió sus finos cabellos tal cual perro encerrado, acaricio sus muñecas rojas por las cadenas que las rodeaba, desde hace cuanto las lleva?, un año, diez años, un día, que importa, el esta allí y nadie lo puede sacar, solo quedaba refugiarse en los gritos desgarradores que su garganta jamás se atrevería a pronunciar, clavo su mirada en un espejo que se encontraba en la parte del techo, cubría todo el lugar, como es posible que aquel ser tan perfecto lo amase a él y solo a él?, como es posible que aquellos ojos azules lo violen hasta el cansancio?, aquellos ojos azules jamás preguntaron si quería estar a su lado, solo lo doblegaron y lo tomaron hasta que sus labios gritaron lascivos el nombre de su captor.

Envuelve en su mano los cabellos rebeldes que chocan con su rostro, mueve sus dedos hasta llegar a su cuello adolorido por una quemadura notable, el de ojos azules lo marco como a un animal, con un asador marco su fina piel dejando en ella una perfecta K y una S, propiedad de seto Kaiba, lo recordaría cada vez que se viera en un espejo.

Torio los ojos melados dejando los en blanco, acarició la almudada que se encontraba a su par, la almudada de él, como es posible que después de tantas humillaciones, maltratos e insultos a su persona su corazón frágil no dejara de latir como un loco por las carisias de castaño, el había dicho una y mil veces _te amo_ pero… si es verdad por que tenia esas horribles cadenas a pesar de que él nunca intento escapar.

Si, el nunca intento dejar su martirio, nunca intento recuperar lo que ha perdido, pero para que, afuera no es peor ni mejor, se miro al espejo de nuevo asustado de sus pensamientos, allí lo vio, era él, el monstro en el que se había convertido desde el día en que fue despojado de la vida, el monstro que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y pedía más… siempre más de lo que el de ojos azules le pudiera ofrecer.

A ese monstro le gusta el sexo, le encanta que lo torturen y rompan sin piedad alguna sus entrañas, que su piel se mancille por el dolor de los golpes recibidos, quien es ese monstro, esa bestia peor que su atacante, díganme, que alguien conteste, quien es Joey Wheleer?, el lindo muchacho de una adorable sonrisa que degustaba tanto hombres como mujeres o esa bestia pálida que se dé nomina a si misma perro, el perro de Seto Kaiba.

Palideció por sus pensamientos, el… perro de Seto Kaiba?, la diversión de todas sus noches, compartían una cama, una casa… pero no una vida, quizás el maldito neko le pone los cuernos con cualquiera, de todas formas el jamás lo sabría.

Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, que palabras tan sabias, quien las invento?, de la tortura a la pasión inexplicable, de locos y tontos todos tenemos un poco, el estaba loco, definitivamente loco… tan desquiciado, su cordura fue reducida a cero desde el momento en que Kaiba puso sus manos en el, también era un idiota, un tonto, un maldito carbón por no decirle que el también lo amaba… lo amaba?, desde cuando, desde siempre, desde nunca?, quizás no se lo decía porque temía de no volver a ser tomado de esa forma tan salvaje…

No!, eso es imposible… el no, el disfruta de esos momentos, pero realmente le gustan, maldito bisexual masoquista, maldita bestia , la bestia negra, tan negra como el vacio, malditos sus ojos rojos que todo lo miran pero poco ven.

La noche se coló por las ventanas selladas por las finas cortinas que siempre estaban cerradas, abrió sus ojitos el rey de la noche, miro a asustado su alrededor, el no estaba, el de ojos azules no llegaría hoy, una parte de su ser se alegraba pero la bestia de ojos rojos reflejaba sus tristeza una vez más, esa bestia sabe como dominarlo, sabe cómo hacerlo caer y caer, la caída es dolorosa, pero el viento que sopla mientras caes es emocionante, tanto que te llega a gustar.

Quizás eso fue lo que le paso a él, se enamoro de la adrenalina del CEO que se descarga en su cuerpo, se enamoro de la vista que se le presentaba desde lo más alto, se enamoro tanto que olvido el mundo que se postraba a sus pies, y fue entonces como él se postro sin darse cuenta ante el dragón de ojos azules, la bestia indomable y mundana se encarcelo antes de ser encarcelada.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, una persona sonriente se asomaba como una sombra por los bordes, entro en la habitación sin hacer ruido, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, su amado dormía placentero y deseable, se veía tan hermoso, alguien como él no merece estar atado, pero su miedo es mucho el miedo de ser abandonado.

Como es que una persona tan fría y cruel puede ser tan insegura como un niño, eso era él, un niño que ansiaba el amor de un cachorro, porque de un cachorro, porque él le seria fiel, pero es demasiado hermoso como para dejarlo sin su correa, no desconfía de él pero si del mundo que lo rodea, incluso siente celos de el mismo.

Siente como si fuera dos personas, una es apacible y la otra posesiva, era él, Seto Kaiba y el dragón blanco, dos polos opuestos encerrados en un cuerpo, cuál era el original, eso no importaba, se complementa tanto juntos que no pueden separarse.

El dragón de ojos tan azules como los suyos se apoderan de su razón y lo vuelve loco, por culpa de él ha violado y ultrajado a su cachorro, el que solo quiere darle amor, el no quiere tenerlo amarrado en la cama, no quiere verlo vacio, esas horribles cadenas impuestas por el dragón no le quedan, se le vería mejor un anillo en su dedo, como no lo había pensado antes?, pero no podría llevarlo a esas reuniones donde todos seguro lo verían, todos lo desnudarían con la mirada y lo violarían con su mente, no el dragón no aceptaría que algo suyo fuera probado por otros en pensamientos o sueños, esos pensamiento y sueños le pertenecían a él, el es _suyo_, solo suyo.

Las manos del castaño tocaron los brazos del rubio, se dedico a contemplarlos, se veían delgados como el resto del cuerpo, se sintió miserable por verlo de esa forma, lo tomo de la mano y la beso, le encantaba tanto esa piel, era tan o más indispensable que la suya, quito en silencio las esposas que siempre acompañaban al rubio, las marcas que recorren la mañea son prueba viva de lo cruel que ha sido, pero muy en el fondo no se arrepiente, disfruto tanto ese cuerpo que se encontraba en su cama, lo beso en silencio, lo marco tanto como pudo, muchas cicatrices pasajeras son prueba de ello.

Pero a pesar de todo el jamás replico, simplemente lloraba por lo brusco que siempre él era a la hora de penetrarlo, jamás lo había preparado, jamás lo había acariciado, simplemente lo había tocado, lo había manchado, tanto como el dragón quiso, es tonto aquel que manipula, pero más tonto el que se deja manipular, como es que ese que esos ojos mieles lo vuelven tan inquieto, tan humano y cruel, tan impuro y sádico. "_El sacaba lo mejor y peor de mi, él solo, solo mi pequeño, mi niño, mi amado tormento."_

Dime egoísta reservado, dime loco sádico, dime estúpido tonto, como serian las cosas si tuvieras algo llamado paciencia y no fueras tan celoso?, sabes creo que todo a lo que llamas placer se irá por un tubo si sintieras una caricia del lindo adolecente al que obligas a dormir en tu cama, creo saber que llegarías al cielo y simplemente morirías al sentir las manos en tu cuerpo, recorriendo tu espalda y clavando sus uñas en ella, o mejor a un, que el bese tus tetillas mientras te monta con un vaivén dolorosamente lento o que esa su boquita roja lama cada parte de tu muy grande miembro.

Sabes deberías mandar de vacaciones ese ego tan fuerte que tienes y entregarte al cachorro, manda al demonio a todos, incluso a ese tu dragón, sé que es parte de ti pero… no quieres saber cómo eres?, como es cuando _**tu**_ tomas las decisiones?, no quieres saber que tan caliente es tu cachorro?, deberías conocerte mas Kaiba, deberías conocerlo más a él, deberías amarlo, no puedes dar o devolver lo que no recibes Kaiba, quita tu orgullo y dile todo lo que siempre has soñado, porque so no rompes tu el silencio nunca sabrás lo que es ser amado…


End file.
